Many current systems adapted to determine the location of a mobile computing device may only provide a general device location. For example, a location of a mobile computing device adapted to receive global positioning system (GPS) signals may only be determined to within 2-3 meters of the actual device location. Similarly, the location of a mobile computing device enabled to communicate through a WiFi connection may also only be determined to within 2-3 meters of the actual device location.
If a location of a mobile computing device could be determined to within a millimeter or even a centimeter of the actual device location, such a highly-precise location would enable service providers to offer additional location-based services.